


锚 Anchor

by itsaLy1agreen



Series: 争渡 Moksha [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Sci-Fi-ish?
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 03:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30116463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsaLy1agreen/pseuds/itsaLy1agreen
Summary: 2021.03.10莱姆斯·卢平生贺。如题，一篇关于锚的故事。末世AU，“时空在坍塌；他在寻找锚。”Partly SCP Foundation inspired.enjoy!
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, wolfstar - Relationship
Series: 争渡 Moksha [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2216196
Kudos: 5





	锚 Anchor

**The woods are lovely, dark, and deep,**

**树林可爱，阴暗，深邃，**

**But I have promises to keep,**

**但我负了承诺，有约在先，**

**And miles to go before I sleep,**

**入睡以前，路途尚远，**

**And miles to go before I sleep.**

**入睡以前，路途尚远。**

**-Robert Frost, Stopping by Woods on a Snowy Evening**

**-** **罗伯特·弗罗斯特，《傍晚有雪，驻足林边》**

\----

**Anchor**

莱姆斯·卢平在执行任务半路上。天气很差，他的护目镜上结了一层厚厚的霜。半山腰上积雪非常厚，齐腰深，行走困难。他整个人裹得严严实实，仍然感觉细碎的冰碴子挤进衣服里，在他伤痕累累的皮肤上融化，吸热。他出了不少汗，又冻住，再捂化了，又结冰，又融化。

越野车勉强行至山脚就再也没法前进分毫，他除了下车徒步别无他法。顶着上午的太阳一直走到半夜，风雪交加，遮住了月亮。低温让他携带的仪器大多都成了累赘，指针乱跳，或嗡嗡作响。令人不安的声音——也许预兆着他会死在这座山上，这次的任务将成为他的最后一个任务，且是未完成的任务。他上一次觉得自己回不去了还是一年前在某片热带雨林里，一群饥肠辘辘的野兽围住了他的车，把它抓得坑坑洼洼，而他身上的干粮最多够他撑两天；为了节省能源他还不得不关掉了空调，车里热得让人头晕目眩，他一件接着一件把衣物扯下来，鼻腔里全是身上的汗味和不知从哪儿传来的馊味。高温使人产生幻觉，他对于自己如何逃出生天已经记不真切，每每忆起都是混沌一片。

那一回的任务与他这次相仿。去找锚，深深扎根在天涯海角不知何处的锚。他所处的世界在坍塌，假如眯起眼睛仔细看甚至能发现时空像细沙一样在缓慢地流动。锚能够稳定现实，勒住朝悬崖边缘狂奔的、构成这个世界的碎片，但锚需要被安置在特定的地方——地下几万公尺，海洋深处，天穹以外。错误放置的锚只会让一切变得更加糟糕：它吸收真实，释放虚幻，于是周围的人们就像活在一颗颗飘浮的肥皂泡中央。

仪器能够帮助寻找锚，缩小范围，确定大致方向；接下来就需要受过专业训练的人员进一步侦查，最终完全确定锚的位置，然后独身一人把它带到它应该去的地方。锚可以是任何东西，一颗亿万年前坠落的星星，一把不明用途的、生了锈的钥匙，一副千年未朽的枯骨，等等等等。莱姆斯是最出色的那一批寻锚者之一，从未失手，且每次都能活着回来——锚的周围尤其危险：那是虚实交合的地方，时空凝滞，锚会在静默中抽取真实，包括人的理智。寻锚者中失踪的人不计其数，三天以内无法联系就会被认定死亡。

——徜徉在虚幻中，实则比死亡还要糟糕吧。

越往上攀登积雪便越厚，迎面扑上的狂风简直要生生剥掉他的一层皮。莱姆斯知道自己必须停下休息，问题是他该去哪儿休息——四顾尽是白雪皑皑，他现在连身处何处都不甚清楚，只知道还在半山上，进展缓慢，山顶仿佛离他越来越远——只能说明他离锚越发近了，周围的现实已经开始扭曲，甚至这场持续了十四个小时的暴风雪都可能是幻象。他可以就地挖个简单的坑洞，只要能让他好好休息片刻顺便喝口水吃点东西就行，但他每刨开一处雪，边上的就会漏进来，如此往复几十遍，他想他在见到锚之前断然无法停下——就算见到了锚，万一这场风雪并非锚的杰作，他还得扛着这个沉重（根据他的估算，大概在六十至七十千克之间）的锚冒雪爬下山，……他一定会死在半路上。

又断断续续往上或者原地踏步了一个钟头后，他发现距他不到一里的地方居然有个山洞。极有可能是幻觉，但他不想思考了——真的也好假的也好，第二天他冻死在一片雪地里也好，他不在乎。这时候他不想考虑自己有没有神志不清，——他早就大脑一片混沌了，很正常，他每次接近锚都会这样，任何寻锚者接近锚的时候都该这样。他尽力挖开挡着路的雪团，艰难地朝那个山洞挪移，口干舌燥，眼冒金星，除了死亡想不到别的东西。

他没多久就站在山洞前了——这让他残存的一点理智坚定了这就是幻觉，因为他不可能在半小时内就走到这个地方——非常壮观的山洞，出现在雪山半山腰，也一样非常突兀，像一头被埋葬了几千年的鲸鱼大张的嘴。要进去还得爬一段距离，全是覆盖着积雪的乱石，阴差阳错地排列成歪歪扭扭的楼梯。莱姆斯弯下身子趴伏在地上，踉跄着，手脚并用，一路摸索着攀上山洞边缘。

他最后一点力气用在把沉重的双腿甩到身侧。八十五升的旅行包随着他颓然翻身的动作悄无声息砸在雪地上。莱姆斯·卢平闭上眼，让倦意压垮自己。

**（凡是我们设想它是存在的事物，我们也能设想它是不存在的。）**

他梦到了丛林。

潮湿炎热，耳边有猛兽呼哧呼哧的喘气声；他蜷缩在驾驶座上，只披着一件茶色的外套，手里紧攥着寻找锚的仪器——卵形，泛着虹彩般的色泽，指针疯狂转动，哔哔的声音微弱，但持续不断，连着在车里逐渐逼仄的空间中响了整整三个昼夜。他透过窗都能看见锚的位置，在那棵寿命将尽的老树下方，一截被砍断的树干，断面上放着一枚黑曜石雕刻的小刀——那就是了，他只要打开门，戴上阻断手套，走过去把它小心翼翼地拿起来然后装进特制的容器关紧，再驱车十五个小时到最近的寻锚者基地把它交给实验室，任务就自动结束，他就能领到这次的薪水然后短暂地放假一段时间。

问题在于他没法打开车门。成群的狼，还有他叫不出名字的某种像史前爬行生物一样的东西，团团堵在他的越野车周围，时不时嘶吼着冲上来猛地撞击车身。他哪怕开一条门缝都能让这群饥肠辘辘的捕食者们一拥而上把他撕成碎片，直接驱车碾过去也不现实——他有充足的理由相信那种他叫不出名字的生物能轻而易举挡住他的车，或者用脑袋上巨大的瘤状组织把他的越野车顶成一块废铁。

如前所述，他对自己如何死里逃生完成任务毫无记忆。他的梦境总是到此为止，似乎也不乐意帮他回忆。一定非常糟糕，他醒来以后总是这么想，连他的潜意识都不忍心让他知道随后发生的一切。于是莱姆斯睁开眼，发现自己躺在洞穴深处，背包被卸下了放在一边，护目镜、帽子和外套也被脱掉，晾在不远处一处临时搭起的简易衣架上；火光，橙黄色的火光，映着一片颀长的影子——有位陌生人坐在离他不远的地方往火里添柴，火星噼啪作响。

莱姆斯撑起上半身——每一根骨头都在疼痛，肌肉酸胀，和他每一回出任务后的感觉无异。他望向坐在火堆边上的男人，对方背对着他，穿着某种类似袍子的外衣，半弓着背接着朝火里丢不知从哪儿搞到的树枝。

洞穴里有股螨虫尸体的味道。莱姆斯站起身去拿背包一侧的保温壶，一言不发坐在那个男人附近，拧开瓶盖，倒了一杯一饮而尽，再倒一杯递给对方。男人缓慢地抬起脸看着他，摇摇头，于是莱姆斯又喝了一杯。

他打量着坐在身边的陌生人。火光映着对方的脸忽明忽暗，看不太真切，但能辨认出五官是精致的，像古罗马雕塑一般。一双亮晶晶的眼睛，眼窝深邃，眉骨稍稍有些突出，鼻梁挺拔，嘴唇略薄。有一头打卷的黑色长发，松垮地束成一股，垂在一侧肩膀上。穿着一身深茶褐色的长袍，——也只穿了这条长袍，领口上几颗扣子松着，隐隐约约能看见胸口的刺青。盘着腿，左手握着一小捆干枯的枝条，右手随意搭在膝盖上。

真是荒唐，寻锚者想。他可以确定自己离锚已经非常接近了，——山洞里的一切都不太可能是真实存在的：那一堆噼啪作响的柴火，陌生男人手上的枝条，陌生男人本身。他犹豫着该不该和对方打招呼——莱姆斯实际上并不介意和幻觉聊天，他的工作有部分就包括和非真实打交道；他顾虑的是——万一对方是真实存在的。

他一向寡言少语，对熟识的人都很难鼓起勇气开口说话——也是为何他选择了这份职业，不仅因为天赋异禀，也出于能够借此避开人群的考虑。寻锚者独来独往，唯一需要打交道的是接受训练时同样沉默寡言的导师和不言不语的锚。孤独，这份职业似乎就敲上了如此烙印，与他眼中世界的一贯作风无异，热闹是假象，是转瞬即逝，当他驱车远离城镇，一路往自然深处行进，这个正在悄无声息地崩塌的时空才会将它永恒的静默与孤单袒露给他。

疼痛——突如其来，打断了他的思绪。莱姆斯伸手去摸腰间口袋里的寻锚仪——它的外壳被震碎了，指针刺进了他的皮肤，还在徒劳地颤抖着；测量指数在乱跳，一会儿变成了乱码。寻锚者把它放在掌心上，看着它痉挛般抽搐了几下，然后发出细沙被扬起的声音，在他眼前化成了灰烬。

“真可惜。”莱姆斯听见那个陌生人说。

寻锚仪超负荷运作的时候可能会被湮灭，跟着流失的现实一并被吞入虚无。莱姆斯只听他的导师偶尔提及过这种情况，因为它发生的机率非常小，有些寻锚者一生都不会遇到过一次。他盯着空空的手掌心发了一会儿愣，掠过的第一个念头居然是运气真好。

“我叫西里斯·布莱克。”那个陌生人又说，“西里斯·奥赖恩·布莱克。不过我不喜欢我的中间名。你呢？”

“莱姆斯·约翰·卢平。”莱姆斯回答；他现在基本上肯定了自己在和一个不存在的人对话——假如这个锚能够让他的寻锚仪超负荷运作，那么凭一己之力创造出了个能说话的活人也毫不意外。两件事他都从未经历过，现在看来足够诡异也足够让他心情放松。和想象中的人交流远比和真实的人交流容易；他不需要顾虑太多，只要熟记一切都是锚的小把戏就够了。他再一次感觉脑袋昏昏沉沉起来——就像他每次回忆起丛林一样，他被困在车上，然后呢？

“外面雪下得很大。风暴还要过几天才会过去。”西里斯说。他又往火里丢了几根树枝，“真可惜我没有棉花糖。你吃过烤棉花糖吗？你包里有棉花糖吗？——随便什么棉花糖都行，最好还有竹签，不然我们就得将就一下用树枝穿着烤了。”

莱姆斯摇头。

“没有吗？什么种类的都没有？好吧。”西里斯听着有些失望，“你包里总该有别的东西能吃。你饿吗？”

寻锚者把包拖到跟前。他准备了够他吃四天左右的口粮，——如果不存在的人也需要进食，那么他的口粮还剩两天的量。西里斯看着他拿出压缩饼干和一小块真空包装的牛肉饼。

“好吃吗？”

“还可以。要来一点儿吗？”

“噢，不用，我不饿。”西里斯摆摆手，把剩下一把枝条放在一边，换了个姿势面朝着他，“你怎么找上这儿的？”

“寻锚仪。”莱姆斯咬了一口压缩饼干。他觉得不需要向对方解释它的运作方式——首先，这个世界人人都知道寻锚仪。其次西里斯·奥赖恩·布莱克只是连带着这座山洞在内的一个巨大幻象中的一部分，是他接近锚的过程中被设下的阻碍。但电光火石间一个从未出现过的念头击中了他：锚知道寻锚仪的存在吗——锚有自我意识吗？

锚从概念而论并不算是活物。它仅仅是一种工具，一种正确使用后能延长世界寿命、阻止它分崩离析的工具。它孤零零在野外的时候是秩序的破坏者，无意识地影响着周遭，被寻锚者发现并带回基地正确安置的时候则变成秩序的守护者，同样——无意识地影响着周遭。几代寻锚者的训练中从未提及过锚与意识，公众所知它就是一样死物，没有思想，生来是坏种，但能通过专业手段为人所用。

锚亦 **不能** 是活物。传言说在一个已经毁灭的世界里，人们以少数天赋异禀者的躯体为锚，用沉重的铰链将他们锁在必要的位置上，定期施以营养与麻醉，让他们在自身毁灭以前拴住摇摇欲坠的时空。效果非常好，苟延残喘着一直持续了很久。一切安宁，渐渐地关于他们就只剩下传说，仅有少部分以控制这些人锚为工作的人们知晓他们的存在。

那个世界如何毁灭？——最后一个锚被困囿于古树之下，那处基地于某一天被突破，有位男人带走了锚，带着那位长期得不到妥善照顾的、奄奄一息的少年，那最后一个锚，亡命天涯，最终与那个时空一同分崩离析。

莱姆斯记得他的导师曾讲过锚的起源——寻锚者的必修课，多数人觉得无聊，因为知晓它的历史并不会对工作有多少帮助，最终的测验中也只对其一笔带过——据说锚的本源在另一个时空，一个已经死亡的世界，破碎的现实聚拢成团，构建出一个个锚，然后从本时空坍塌的缝隙中坠入。因而锚的到来纯粹是偶然，并非平行宇宙的恩惠，以残存之血脉让相邻的正在死亡的世界勉力延续；他的导师说，即便如此，也不妨把它想象成一件浪漫的事，那个时空的一部分将在我们的宇宙永存，直至毁灭的那一刻，新的锚将出现，坠入另一个世界，由是传承，我们的一部分亦会永生。

**（不行！……我们只剩三百九十四秒了……）**

莱姆斯已经醒着很久了。他仍在山洞里，篝火依旧，西里斯在他不远处裹着袍子熟睡。山洞口还堵着，他本能地知道凭一己之力无法把它打开，且外面还在下着暴风雪。就像锚刻意要把他留在这里一样。

他不饿，也不太想动；他实际上喜欢一觉睡醒后就躺在原地一动不动——他能感觉到周围的时空在缓慢流动，这是他的天赋，是他为何成为最优秀的寻锚者之一的一个理由。就像躺在沙海中央，四肢半陷进沙子里，沙海以下有某种巨型生物在缓慢蠕动，导致他周遭的沙粒也跟着慢吞吞地蠕动着。他觉得很让人安心，尽管有时流动的时空会带走他身上的一部分热量——那就是现实在坍塌，让一切变得寒冷——这时候他就彻底清醒了，从栖身之处弹跳起来，换上衣服出发工作。

但此刻流沙仍是温暖的。细密如丝绸，温柔地包裹着他，漫上他的脸颊，被他小心翼翼的吐息吹起来，然后落下，退潮般离开他。他睁着眼盯着山洞顶端，黑糊糊一片，被火光照亮的那部分最多呈现出昏暗的橙黄色。他听见西里斯翻了个身，一条胳膊展开，几乎要碰到他的肩膀；他转过脸，发现对方面对着自己，依旧睡得很熟，长袍束带散了，露着胸前大片的纹身，皆是些陌生的符号——又说不出的熟悉，也许他曾在某处见过，又忘了……也很正常，莱姆斯想，锚会让人产生似曾相识感。

“别看着我了，甜心。”

他吓了一跳。西里斯慢慢睁开眼，——灰色的眼睛，——朝他露出一个懒懒的微笑，“我睡了多久？”他打了个哈欠，揉揉眼睛坐起身，长袍一直往下滑到胳膊肘，“我想现在还很早……”

他把长袍往身上拽了拽，站起身，走到火堆边上，低头系紧了腰上的束带，伸展胳膊用力伸个懒腰。莱姆斯跟着也直起身，打量着对方——他才注意到西里斯没穿鞋子，赤着脚踩在冰冷的地面上，或者其实他根本感觉不到寒冷。

——洞穴的温度在上升，也许和燃烧的篝火有关——这让他警惕起来。门口完全被石头堵死了，过不了多久他们就会耗尽氧气，而他包里的氧气储备最多够一个人撑两个小时——如果他要想办法把石头移开再重新回到冰天雪地中那就是一个小时。但这说不通，他并没有开始因缺氧而头昏脑胀，反而意识在逐渐清晰；是因为锚，他想，洞穴实际与外界相连，只是他无法意识到。

西里斯绕着篝火转了一圈；莱姆斯注意到对方的脚掌落在地上便会激起一圈圈涟漪——时空的涟漪，他能感觉到，因为他正坐在同一个水平面上——像小动物的爪子轻盈地印在沙丘上，留下小小的坑，又迅速消失。

“我们还得待上很久。”西里斯在他身边坐下，笃定地说，“雪越下越大，现在出去不是个好主意。”

“嗯。”

“你听上去很不情愿。”

“没有。”

“我们应该带上棉花糖。”西里斯叹了口气，“这样我们就能一边烤棉花糖一边聊天。你饿吗？”

“还好。”

“我不饿。你不能每次都只回我一两个词，这样谈话根本进行不下去。”西里斯严肃地说，“再来一遍，我换个话题。跟我讲讲你喜欢看的书。”

莱姆斯觉得有点好笑。“好吧，我道歉，我不该只回答你一两个词。我喜欢看的书……”他思考了一会儿，“呃，我不知道，翁贝托·埃科？”

“那是你喜欢的作家。翁贝托·埃科不是一本书，但我勉强就当你回答了吧。为什么？”

“因为有趣。看他写那些秘教组织的故事总是很有意思。”

西里斯盯着他看了一会儿，“你真不会聊天。”他听上去有些不满，“这时候你该问我‘那你呢？’而不是呆坐在那儿等着我再问你。我们是在聊天，不是我在审问你。”

“好吧，对不起，我的错。那你呢？”

“我喜欢《布拉格公墓》。我一直没机会看《傅科摆》，但我对它很感兴趣。”

“噢，我有《傅科摆》。”

“太好了，你愿意借给我看吗？”

“现在恐怕不行。你要是不介意等久一些，我出了山洞开车回家带给你。”

西里斯的眼睛一下子亮起来了：“你保证吗？”

你只是幻觉，莱姆斯想，锚随时都可以让你从我眼前消失……锚为什么要这么做，为什么这听上去简直就像锚有思想一样……锚是死物。为什么？

“我保证。”他回答。

西里斯拍了拍手，“真棒。——或者，”他戏剧性地顿了顿，“你可以带我去你家看书。我会做法式薄煎饼，——你吃过法式薄煎饼吗？”

“大概没有，而且我上一回吃除了压缩饼干以外的东西是三个月前。”莱姆斯伸手把背包拉到跟前，“你不介意的话当然可以跟着我回家，但我的厨房可能没有能让你做……你的什么薄煎饼的材料。”

“那不是问题，我们可以去镇上买。”西里斯看着他从包里拿出半块压缩饼干，“你工作一定很辛苦。连着三个月只能吃那种东西。”

“还好。确定这一个锚的位置用时太久了，它总是不太稳定。我甚至驱车去了一趟西藏，但那儿什么都没有。”莱姆斯咬一口压缩饼干，“我在发愁该怎么把它扛回去。我的车停在山脚，但愿这会儿它还没被积雪埋起来。大致估计了这个锚得有六十五千克重，我不知道我还有没有体力带着它下山。”

西里斯看上去没听懂，但他煞有介事地点了点头，“嗯，这可真是个问题。你的工作很麻烦，”他评论，“他们应该给你发很多工资。”

“我有很长的假期。工资倒也不重要，每周拿一次配给也够我吃穿不愁。”

有趣，寻锚者在和锚制造出的幻觉聊寻锚者的工作。莱姆斯包好剩下一点压缩饼干，放回包里，“也跟我讲讲你的工作呗。”他说。

“你学会聊天了，真好。”西里斯听上去很开心，“刚刚是你跟我讲你的工作，现在就该是我跟你讲我的工作。我是个插画师，偶尔也帮别人纹身。”

他拉起袖口给莱姆斯看胳膊上的纹身：“是我自己刺的。有些歪歪扭扭的是刚学会的时候就急着想试试看，——噢，这儿是你的名字。”他困惑地眯起眼，“为什么这儿是你的名字？”

**（从相似的果，我们推出相似的因。）**

莱姆斯·约翰·卢平——纹在西里斯左手手腕内侧，墨水稍稍有些洇开。

不是巧合，不可能是巧合。寻锚者的心跳得很快。锚创造出了一个手腕内侧纹着他的名字的男人，锚知道他的名字，锚不该知道他的名字，锚不该有意识。

这天入睡后他又梦见了丛林。一如既往，他被困在车里，命悬一线，下一秒就会死在任务即将完成的时候。锚在不远处，躺在那截树干的断面上，是一把黑曜石制的小刀，——它周围的时空像细沙一样缓缓流动着……

到这里他该醒过来了，但他没有。时间在他跟前凝固——他清晰地感觉到那些蠕动的沙粒停滞在空气中，抬起手，动作生涩，就像被什么透明的、细碎的东西阻碍着一样。他在一帧完全静止的画面中央，是唯一能运动的活物。他透过车窗看到锚仍然好端端地摆在树干上，想，真的很精致也很小的东西，怎么就能稳定世界的现实或者扰乱这一切秩序呢？——他在车里弓着身子去够后座上的外套，因为他意识到丛林的温度在下降，尽管车里已经热得他快精神失常了。现实，车外的现实在坚定地崩塌，是因为锚吸收走了脆弱的时空，吸收走热量——外面很冷，冷得简直让人牙关打战……

他猛地惊醒过来。洞穴里也很热，他不知不觉已经脱到只剩下一件单薄的罩衫。西里斯也醒着，长袍束带开着，侧躺着面对着他，灰色的眼像苍白的月亮。

“你做噩梦了吗？”西里斯轻声问。

“我不知道。”

“喝点热可可会好很多。”

“我们没有热可可。”

“也对；以前有人跟我说，感觉不好的时候就要喝热可可。”

“我家里有热可可。”莱姆斯朝对方挪了挪，“厨房里有两罐，一罐是有小棉花糖的，一罐没有。我休假的时候一天能喝好多杯。”

温度还在上升；有个令人不安的念头沿着寻锚者的脊背爬上后颈，他现在只需要证据……他的寻锚仪在这里化成灰烬是有理由的。

“如果我来你家，你会给我泡热可可吗？”

“当然。”

寻锚者伸出手握住西里斯的手。

他现在能确定了：西里斯·奥赖恩·布莱克就是他要找的锚。

**（只剩六十三秒了……）**

锚的触感和普通的随便什么事物不一样——每个寻锚者都知道这点。

它所带来的感觉因人而异。莱姆斯的导师说，她触碰到锚就像把手浸泡在海水里，湿漉漉凉丝丝，鼻尖还会萦绕着一股碘盐的味道。很让人安心，她补充，——她原来在那不勒斯海岸边上的渔村里长大，现实崩塌的时候她看见所有的贝类生物都从海面上升腾起来，顺着咸水飞溅在卵石铺设的地面上。碰到锚会让她想起她出生的地方——就算它在她眼前消减衰颓，最终成了记忆中微不足道的一个点，就算她曾怀着对被虚无吞噬的恐惧站在逐渐崩裂的海岸边上——那种感觉依旧让她安心。

莱姆斯其实从来无法很好分辨出自己触碰到锚的时候是什么感受。丛林那一回他已全无印象，晕晕乎乎就把锚装进了袋子带到基地，回到家里倒头就睡，一直睡到他饿得眼冒金星地起床。在那以前他的印象也不深刻，通常是像一种有些飘忽不定的东西，仿佛手指并没有触碰到任何实体。但他碰到锚的时候就是知道那是锚，尽管无法肯定到底算是什么感觉——他就是知道那是因为他碰到了锚。丛林的任务结束后某一天，他对着镜子思考墙上一处裂缝的来源，心不在焉地刮着胡子——剃刀割到了脸，他低低咒骂一句，食指压了压那道创口——突然意识到，他触摸锚就像他触摸自己的伤口。

实实在在的、来自很早以前的伤口。

他不愿回忆起的童年只是一道模糊的残影，或者说因为长久地训练自己忘记，他现在想回忆都回忆不起来。只知道十几岁的某天，他拖着一身的伤痕成了米勒娃·麦格的学生，跟着她学习如何成为一位优秀的寻锚者。没人问他的过往，因为那不是重要的事情；他站在训练室外的空地上，闭上眼就能感觉到周遭的现实在崩塌，——谁会管寻锚者曾经经历过什么，何况连他本人对此都已经不在乎了。

他意识到自己闭上了眼睛，而西里斯把他拉进了怀里。他在温柔地触碰着他身上的伤痕，每一道伤痕……就像他知道那些伤痕在什么地方一样。锚，莱姆斯想，锚包围了他，锚产生的现实、虚假的现实包围了他，来自被毁灭的宇宙的残骸包围了他，用破碎的、曾经是真实的手抚摸着他的伤痕。他的意识在下坠，从半山的岩洞里一直落到山脚下积雪掩埋的越野车上，穿过它坑洼不平的表面渗进车内。他看到自己躺在车后座上，——这不是他的车，是一辆他没见过的、外壳漆成了猩红色的车，有人在他身上盖了一条毯子。车里有一股浓烈的巧克力味。

他看到十七岁的自己；发着高烧，脸色潮红，手腕包着绷带，手指紧握着一根串着四块烤棉花糖的竹签——棉花糖已经冷了。他被几条束带勉强绑在座位上，车身不论颠簸得多厉害他也不发出任何声响，简直就像一具尸体。车上温度很高，车外却冷得像冰窖，风声凄厉，轮胎接触的地面在开裂。现实在崩塌，他假若能睁开虚弱的眼就会看到窗外细沙一样飘浮在空中的时间。

“你还好吗？”

莱姆斯睁开眼。他还握着西里斯的手，对方距自己大约半条胳膊的距离。他点点头。

**（所以，这个世界，以及世上所有的事物，即使是最微小的事物，曾经有成有毁，将来还是有成有毁，永无限制与止境。）**

距最近的基地也有将近一整天的车程。莱姆斯·卢平双手握住方向盘，目不转睛盯着前方。他已经超速了，就算这样也要过二十个小时才能到达基地门口。路上只他一辆车，周围飘着雪花，即便开出那座山峦间百余里也让人冷得发抖。

他是去辞职的。没有锚，车上什么也没有，为巨型锚准备的阻断袋被他改成了一卷垃圾袋。他没有按照任务要求把锚带回来——他把锚留在了那座山洞里，向对方保证自己一定回去。然后带着他回家，给他读翁贝托·埃科的《傅科摆》。他们会一起坐在他的小阳台上，听着娜塔莉·科尔的唱片，泡两杯热可可，吃法式薄煎饼。

如果他们活得够久，说不定还能坐在那儿看着夕阳西下，看着脚下的世界寸寸崩塌。但那都是以后的事情了。

**Author's Note:**

> -Anchor，锚，给人安全感的事物，精神支柱。本篇中锚的设定有部分参考SCP基金会中的斯克兰顿现实稳定锚。*“斯克兰顿现实稳定锚通常以现实扭曲者的残骸制造而成”，例见SCP-4231-蒙托克之屋。  
> -文中括弧内几行粗体字来自大卫·休谟《自然宗教对话录》（商务印书馆出版，陈修斋、曹棉之译），或莫里斯·梅特林克《青鸟》（商务印书馆出版，郑克鲁译）。引用内容与本文内容相关，可以算是究竟发生了什么事的线索。开头诗句选段为自译。


End file.
